


Bottom of the bottle

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=120940#t120940">this prompt</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/"></a><strong>kakairu_kink</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bottom of the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=120940#t120940) over at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/)**kakairu_kink**.

"It's the Umino Special Technique: Drunken Master Jutsu!" Iruka's grandfather had told him very seriously when Iruka had been six and he (his grandfather, not Iruka) had been on his third bottle of sake. Iruka had been watching him with wide-eyed awe.

"You're not drunk?" Iruka had whispered and his grandfather had shook his head, his grin wide and wicked. "Not even a little?"

"Not even a little," Grandfather boasted. He had died before Iruka had turned eight, but not before he had passed on what he jokingly called the family's secret bloodline limit: how to continually use a low level of chakra to remove most of the alcohol from their system as they drank. Not the most impressive of limits, if you compare it to, say, the Uchiha Sharingan, but Grandfather Umino had been a pretty good undercover agent, and his strength had lain in getting people into bars and pumping their secrets out of them.

Also, the Drunken Master Technique was super-helpful against poisoning. Iruka's mother had been greatly mollified by that fact.

"At least it's _useful_, somehow," she'd sniffed in disdain; Iruka and his dad would wink at each other behind her back any time she said that.

So, that meant that Iruka was pretty much the unbeaten Number One Shinobi of drinking games at parties. Tsunade had been tickled when she had found out, and they were the pair to beat when it came to things like those. They would accept challenges with serene smiles and watch the competition slump to the ground after about six rounds or so.

"I don't think this is a good example for the Hokage to set," Shizune would accuse with glazed eyes, swaying in her seat. "Nor for chuunin-sensei."

"Are you going to pay up or not?" Iruka would ask sweetly, motioning with the hand not occupied by a shotglass.

"Cheater," Shizune would mumble, scowling as she put her money in his hand, while Tsunade cackled.

*

"Irukkkaaaa-senseiiiii."

Iruka froze as he was grinning at their next 'victim' at Genma's birthday party: Anko, who was laughing so hard, she was holding onto her sides. Iruka turned his head and stared at Kakashi, who was so close that their noses touched.

"Ummm... yes?"

"I have something to tell you." Kakashi took a deep breath and let out an alcohol-soaked sigh. Iruka wanted to giggle, so he did. The trick about the Drunken Master Technique was that sometimes, one should appear even a _little_ drunk, so that people wouldn't be suspicious. As a matter of fact, Iruka had been drinking quite a bit tonight, and he hadn't been running the technique at a fast enough rate, so he was actually just a little tipsy... but obviously not as drunk as Kakashi here, in his face.

This was so hilarious; Sharingan no Kakashi had had, what, four little cups of sake? And here he was, staring intently at Iruka, his visible eye bright.

"Alright. Excuse me, Tsunade-sama--"

"Go on, sensei," Tsunade bellowed, flapping a dismissive hand, and then everyone eyed Kakashi and Iruka as they stumbled out of Genma's house.

"Two hours and Kakashi has him in bed," Raido laughed as the door slammed shut.

"I say one hour. And they'll end up in Iruka-sensei's house," Kotetsu predicted. He grinned wolfishly as everyone started throwing their bets, chattering about all the odds. "Come on. You don't _know_ Iruka."

"It's nothing important," Kakashi was saying in that careful way drunk people had as he and Iruka stood outside. He was leaning against a tree-trunk... actually kind of sliding down it and Iruka had to drag him up now and again, propping him back into his proper lounging position. "I mean, it's probably nothing important to _you_\--"

"I'm sure if you tell me, I can decide if it's important or not," Iruka cut in, but Kakashi was off on a Ramble.

"--it's just that you're really nice, you look nice, you know that? I mean, you look nice all the time, but no-one can really see that you have a great body, like in these jeans--"

"Oh, thank you." Iruka bit the inside of his lip, smiling; Kakashi had never said so much words to him at one time. Mostly, they just blushed at each other whenever their eyes met in the Mission Room, and Izumo would be insufferable for _hours_, until Iruka kicked him in the knee or something. "Your grey shirt is nice too, and the attached mask, uh, brings out the colour of your eyebrows--"

"--and I think this all the time, you know what I think? I think to myself, oh it would be so nice to be inside Iruka-sensei's body--"

"Oh my," Iruka murmured and went hot all over.

"--although if you'd like to top me, that would be nice too! That... that's what I'm saying," Kakashi said in a very low voice and then he swayed so hard that he fell right onto Iruka.

Iruka took the chance to kiss him, right over his mask as he tried to steady him, and Kakashi made a surprised sound against his mouth.

"I'm going to take you home," Iruka offered.

"Yes, any home you like, as long as it's _yours_," Kakashi agreed quickly and raised his hands to form the seals for a transportation jutsu.

"Wait, who was it that said 'ten minutes, Iruka's house'?" Genma called as he peeked through his front window and noted the now-missing couple.

"Oh," Kurenai said demurely, sipping tea as she considered her hand of cards at the square table in the corner; she placed a card face-up and the rest of the players groaned and cursed. She hadn't been drinking alcohol at all. "That would be _me_."

When the smoke cleared from Kakashi's transportation jutsu, they were in a field a few miles outside of Konoha.

"Whoops!" Kakashi said cheerfully and laughed. Iruka had never heard him laugh before; it was a very nice sound.

"I think I should do this," Iruka offered, and lifted his own hands, Kakashi's arms heavy around his neck. "Friends don't let friends drink and jutsu."

"You're drunk too," Kakashi pouted and Iruka decided not to enlighten him. "And I don't want to be just your _friend_. We've been friends for a long time, right? And, you know, I'm getting a little tired of being without my own precious person. I'm the CopyNin! I _deserve_ preciousness."

Iruka wanted to laugh, but Kakashi was now squinting at him, obviously daring him to counter the truth in that statement.

"Yes," he managed to say as he went through the seals quickly. "You deserve all the preciousness in the world." He braced himself against the extra effort it took to drag someone else in this jutsu; as soon as they landed inside the entry for his own apartment, Kakashi jumped his bones.

*

...actually, Kakashi _tried_ to jump his bones, but he missed. Iruka had to grab him and push him up against the nearest wall, sliding one leg between his thighs and tugging down his mask to get at his mouth properly.

Kakashi only said, "Sensei, my mask," but this came out muffled, as he returned the kiss with a great deal of eagerness, if a bit sloppily. Iruka hummed, dipping down to kiss at the exposed curve of his neck and Kakashi groaned.

"I promise I won't look," Iruka said between his own breathless moans as they stumbled around the living area, pulling off clothes and socks and underwear while trying to keep kissing at the same time. Kakashi's hands were hot on his bare skin and in his loose hair, and he kept murmuring under his breath, even when they fell into bed and moved against each other with agonizing delight.

Kakashi kept pausing when he was inside Iruka, to say _amazingly_ sappy things like, "Iruka-sensei, you're so warm and tight," or "Iruka-sensei, you're so beautiful," and Iruka kind of got fed up and rolled them both over, bracing his hands on Kakashi's shoulders and riding him.

"Iruka-sensei, you're so--" Kakashi started once more when they were spooned against each other, but he dropped off with a snore.

 

* * *

"Too much light," Iruka heard Kakashi's muffled grumble early the next morning and turned over to face him with a small smile. Kakashi held tightly onto the pillow as Iruka tried to tug it away. "Pakkun, leave me alone. And close the curtains. Or turn off the sun. Anything at all--"

"I didn't know you slept with your dogs. That's kind of kinky," Iruka commented in light tones and Kakashi's whole body went rigid. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi moved the pillow down until only his eyes were exposed; his Sharingan eye was squinted shut, but his normal one considered Iruka with the air of someone who was hoping that this was all a dream.

"Iruka-sensei," he greeted flatly.

"Good morning," Iruka answered, shifting onto his side and propping up his head with one hand. Kakashi's eye slid to gaze at his bare shoulder and snapped back to his face.

"What did we _do_?" He sounded very calm, almost bored, but there was an odd expression in his eye, which widened slightly as some thought seemed to occur to him. "Iruka-sensei," he continued without waiting to hear Iruka's version of last night's events, which would have had a detailed exposition of Kakashi's lovely cock and which way it bent. "I apologise. I was... I don't usually get that way, you see--"

"You were very drunk," Iruka said seriously, a little put out that Kakashi had been drunk enough to _not remember a thing_. "You propositioned me. And we had sex."

Kakashi groaned and covered his face completely again. "Iruka-sensei." His voice was muffled through the pillow. "I hope you can--"

"I'm _not_ going to forgive you." Iruka's voice was stern and Kakashi sighed heavily. "At least, I won't forgive you... unless we do that again, as often as possible."

Kakashi went so still, Iruka wondered if he had fainted underneath there from some pillow-induced jutsu.

"You see, you told me last night that I could top you, if I like," Iruka purred, slipping his hand underneath the sheets to rest on Kakashi's firm stomach. "I would _very_ much like. Whaa--!!"

Kakashi had jumped his bones again.

This time, he didn't miss. However, he _did_ blush a lot when Iruka insisted on saying things like, "Ohhhh, _Kakashi_, you feel so slick and precious around me."

*

After three weeks of mind-blowing sex, Kakashi challenged Iruka to a drinking competition... just for laughs. The CopyNin versus the Chuunin.

Iruka simply smiled.

_fin_


End file.
